


Found Goods

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yuffie wonders about game mechanics.





	Found Goods

**Author's Note:**

> For FFVII 100, 'weapons', Aug 16, 2015.

"You ever think about it?" Yuffie asked as she skipped a few steps, catching up to Tifa and Cloud as they made their way through a narrow pass.

"Think about what?" Tifa questioned.

"All the cool stuff we find. I mean, we find weapons that are better than what we have. We find medicine. We find-"

"No," Cloud interrupted. "I..."

"Might be better not to think about it," Tifa added.

They kept walking in silence.

And Yuffie kept thinking about it and wishing she wouldn't, because each scenario was worse and worse and...

...she didn't suppose she'd learn the truth.


End file.
